


Too sexy back

by Lovecraftianesque



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They perform Sexy Back, and Vegard loses a bit of his self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too sexy back

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proofread, and was written in a rush, which you will soon realize.^^
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, nothing is real. Probably. Though you can never be sure after last Saturday. XD
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this rushed, badly phrased mess. =)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and point out my grammatical errors etc.

He still couldn’t believe it. They were about to do it. It had been Bård’s idea, but Vegard had happily agreed to perform to Sexy Back. All he could think of was his brother being shirtless. Just thinking of it made him bite his lip to hide a moan. Right now his brother was singing the last notes of Yoghurt, and the older one prepared to walk to the front of the stage. He had been thinking of Sexy Back the entire evening. _Fuck, I can’t handle this anymore._ The song he had awaited finally came on. Bård hopped forward and swayed his hips. Vegard just stood behind him and tried not to thrust into his direction. They chose a guy for the show and prepared everything. It all happened so fast.

The guy whose name was Mark was tightly tied to the chair, and the brothers waited for Melissa, the girl who pretended to do the striptease, to make way. Vegard looked at his brother. Was he really ready for this? They jumped forward while grabbing themselves, and turned to Mike. Vegard took his shirt off and couldn’t help but stare at Bård. He rocked his hips forward while rubbing said shirt against his crotch. _I know I should rub it in another way, but shit, I simply can’t just get off right now._ They proceeded to the next part: pretending to have sex with the floor. When the guy with the slightly shorter hair danced for Mike, Vegard moaned and bit his lip. _Too hot. Let me touch him._ After that, the other one sat on Mike’s lap and sucked on his neck. Then it was the brothers’ turn. Bård stood in front of him and unzipped his own trousers while Vegard stood behind them. He slowly ran his hands over Mike’s chest and managed to get a glimpse of the younger brother’s crotch. _Fuck, he’s just as hard as I am._ Bård grabbed Mike’s head and pretended to thrust into his mouth. _No, this is too much for me._ Vegard rocked his hips forward unintentionally. He bit his lips again. _So close._ He walked to Mike’s side and rolled his hips, thumbs in his back pockets and fingers spread to touch his own brother’s arm. In the mean time, Bård rubbed his arse against Mike’s crotch with passion. Vegard failed to hide a loud moan when he came. On stage. In front of several people. Even though he had some high self control, this time it failed to help him. He continued to gyrate his hips and swirl an invisible shirt around over his head, and Bård used the time to zip his trousers again. They walked around Mike. Finally, Vegard managed to touch the butt of one of the professional dancers. It felt too good. He was overwhelmed and just picked up his shirt. He couldn’t believe that he was still as hard as a rock. _If only I could give Bård a real birthday present..._

The concert was over. Everyone minded their own business, and the brothers went to the dressing room. This time there was only one. It would have been too expensive to book separate dressing rooms, so they had decided to share it. _Maybe this wasn’t so much of a good idea._ Vegard’s erection had become really painful by now, and he was desperate to get some release. He couldn’t care less that the object of his desire was in the same room when he started rubbing himself. He had already come once during the concert, so it wouldn’t make any difference if his pants were filled with more sperm. He moaned and grabbed himself harder. Bård recognised his brother’s moves, and gasped in shock. His own brother was obviously getting off on the sight of him. Suddenly Vegard’s knees went weak and he groaned loudly. He was close again, so he unzipped his trousers and got his hard-on out. He gave himself a few strokes as his eyes lingered on his brother’s mouth. _Just let me fuck you. I don’t care if you know about my guilty pleasure._ Vegard imagined thrusting into Bård and gripping his short hair. He came hard, white fluid coating his black shirt and the floor, leaving stains on both. When his vision became clear again, he looked up. Bård was still staring at him, his mouth open. _Open and ready._


End file.
